Ultimate Bleach
by Zero0000Zero
Summary: Ben Tennyson is sent to Karakura High School as a transfer student where he begins his journey to put an end to a dangerous crisis, possibly in a near future but eventually ends up being an Arrancar. Find out how he adapted in this new place while facing new enemies with the great power in his disposal. Will he ever make it back alive? (Inspired by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf stories.)
1. Karakura Town I

**BEN 10 AND BLEACH CROSSOVER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Bleach. They belong to their respective owners. Only other characters are my own creations until I don't say so.**

**Ben X '?' pairing will take place… But who is this '?' going to be?**

**One more thing, please, don't forget to leave a review. Constructive ideas and Criticism are always appreciated. It really helps in keeping me motivated. If you found any error, let me know via review or PM so that I can edit it later. Until then Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**KARAKURA TOWN **

'What would you do when you've to give up your very exciting life that you've destined out to do? Most people would say that doing such a thing would only mean that it was time to rest and reflect on your life. Looking back at things you've accomplished, emerging victories even in crucial battles and saving Earth from various invasion and nemesis and a certain alien God.'

The road shined as The Sun was way on the top. A bus roared on that road at normal speed. That bus halted at its intended destination named Karakura Bus Stop.

A sixteen years old young Caucasian American boy having slime and lean but well muscular build figure with broad muscular chest with shaggy brown hair, green emerald eyes and pale skin clad in a Emerald color jacket with white stripe running on his heart side with number Ten forged upon it, over a black T-shirt and blue jean, climbed off of a bus at that station, letting out a massive yawn and scratching his brown hair as he slung his bag over his back.

Rubbing his eyes after awakening from a nap taken during the long ride, he scanned the crowd of people that had gotten off with him meeting loved ones or hurrying off to their intended destinations. He simply took his time before walking off going on his own way. He fondled for something in his pocket and fished out a sheet of paper that read his only destination, Karakura High School.

Not a very assuming place, Karakura Town. Actually it was pretty normal as far as he was concerned except few differences in culture and other customs. Par the course for the cities and towns that populated the world in this era, not too big, and not so small.

"High School!" The brown haired boy sighed, returning the sheet back into his pocket. "Let see what the future has stored for me."

The young boy walked through Karakura Town's street taking in the quaint sights. He had walked past a few groups of street punks that tried to bully him, but he just walked on past them with a bark of laughter and kept on about his way. He didn't really meant to be a jerk about it, but he had faced down enemies and warlords with the power to destroy the entire universe and came out victorious. A few kids with weapons consisting of at the worst, a pair of brass knuckles was funny to him, he was sorry, but he just couldn't take them seriously.

There was something he was sensing about this town that he just couldn't put his finger on. There was a feeling in the air about the place that felt familiar; he just never felt enough of the feeling that was making him antsy to be able to readily identify what it was. He doesn't know why he is having such a feeling but yet it is.

ROAR

The brown haired boy looked around at the people, but kept his cool as when he heard the roar but he found anyone to freak out and run. "Maybe I am just hearing things already?" He mumbled as he continued his way toward his destination.

ROAR

This time the young boy looked all around him. His instincts tell him that he isn't hearing things. Don't know why but he can only hear those roars while other remains unfazed. Although he do received some glances from other, seeing him behave abnormally despite he wasn't the one behaving so.

ROAR

The young boy sprinted toward an alley; he assumed those roars were coming from. He run and run and came to a dead end, a wall.

"Damn wall!" He muttered as he swirled around to take a different approach. But as soon as he turned around, his eyes went wide while his jaw dropped.

There was standing a massive green humanoid creature stood at least double the size of him with a massive black colored hole in his chest where his heart should have been and had spikes jutting from his arms, legs, the back of his neck, and the top of his head. On his face was a white skull mask with a twisted expression.

"Yeah, good… whatever it is that you are." The brown haired boy shuttered, slowly creeping back, as if he was trying to edge away from that monster before breaking out in a run. But what a good luck he got, he was met with the same damn wall. He took hold of his bag and open its zip and fondled inside for something.

The white masked monster roared again as he raised his arm to crush the young boy but he didn't knew that it wouldn't be a walk in the park. Just as about his arm was to meet the young boy's head, the latter one ducked and leaped from between under his legs.

"Now that was close," He mumbled watching the monster turn his entire body toward him. "You're going to stay there and I'm going to get the hell out of here." He added in as he turned around to leave that place but it seems his luck is better than before when he met with another monster looking alive the previous one with one difference that his masked was black.

The young boy would have leaped in joy if this would have been happening a month ago but not now. The protector of this universe and many universes had his face turned white. He braced himself to what is about to come. He never knew that his end will be this way.

The black masked monster raised his fist to smack the young boy who simply closed his eyes waiting for the blow but it never happened. He opened his eyes to find a spiky orange haired boy standing before him who blocked the attack. He was fairly a tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He was wearing a black hakama, a black kosode, white socks, and traditional straw sandals along with a thick brown belt strap across his chest, shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom. He was carrying a broad oversized sword wrapped in bandages that hung behind his back. He was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Thanks!" The brown haired mumbled before he sprinted into run and hid behind near the exit to the alley.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock hearing he brown haired boy as he nodded his head unknowingly before someone collided with him carrying him back before they together got smashed into a nearby wall. He was a teenager of Mexican descent. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads Amore e Morte and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He was wearing a dark, long-sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve. He is Yasutora Sado also known by the name of Chad. Currently his right arm all the way up to his shoulder was covered by armor. The shoulder fans out a bit into an upward extension, parallel to his height. It has an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension, stopping just where his shoulder begins, separating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm is black, with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip is outlined by a thin white line. These patterns are on the top as well as the underside of his arm.

"That's hurt!" Chad mumbled getting on his feet.

"Can't you see I was fighting?" Ichigo growled angrily as he also got back on his feet.

"Sorry!" Chad groaned.

"Sorry! You just rammed me into this damn wall!" Ichigo yelled as a nerve formed on his temple.

'Who are these guys?' The brown haired boy wondered as he peeked toward the battle. 'And what's wrong with them, quarrelling at this moment?' He didn't know that Japan is also prone to alien activities and they also have got some protector for themselves. He again fumbled into his bag as a twinkle shined in his emerald eyes as soon as his hand grasped of something.

"I didn't know I would gonna be using it anytime soon." He muttered under his breath. He took out an intricately designed black rectangular box with a green hourglass symbol over it. He tapped the symbol making it shake before it divided into two halves. Inside it was a very strange looking watch which more resembles like a gauntlet with its faceplate center portion as blue hourglass symbol. He wore it on his left wrist and immediately the watch glowed green before it again turned back to blue.

The brown haired boy fumbled with his watch for sometime but it seems like it wasn't responding or something as he cursed, "Stupid watch!"

On the other hand, Ichigo had his sword unsheathed and Chad was standing in fighting stances while both the monsters were moving toward them before the black masked monster attacked the orange haired boy and the white masked monster attacked the dark skinned man.

Both managed to dodge the attacks but didn't have time to counter as the monster duo continued aiming them. The white masked monster tried crushing Chad under his foot but as a result got thrown away.

The brown haired boy looked down at his left wrist only to find its faceplate still blue. He again looked back toward the battle.

"Let's finish this off already!" Ichigo yelled as he rushed toward the black masked monster with his sword reared back.

"Right!" Chad agreed as he also sprinted toward the white masked hollow.

Ichigo swiftly slashed the black masked monster diagonally while the white masked monster greeted Chad's armored fist, shattering his mask on collision. Instantly both the monsters roared in pain before they fade into thin air. The orange haired boy sheathed his sword back and looked around him for some brown haired boy but didn't find a clue.

On the other hand, the brown haired boy noticed the orange haired boy looking around. He assumed that he was probably the reason of it as he immediately ducked down.

"What is it?" Chad asked as soon as he noticed the orange haired boy looking for someone.

"That boy!" Ichigo replied, "He could see me."

"That's impossible!" Chad stated, "No ordinary human can see us."

Ichigo nodded as he said, "That's what concerns me."

"Let's get going." Chad replied as both exited the alley but failed to notice the brown haired boy still hiding there.

"It seems like I will never get rid of my hero business!" The young boy wondered coming out of his hiding. Suddenly another robotic called out. "OMNITRIX REBOOT COMPLETED!"

The young boy looked down to find the watch faceplate green and glowing. It added, "ALL FUNCTION ASSESSIBLE EXCEPT MASTER CONTROL!" before it stopped blinking.

**OUTSIDE; KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

Surrounded by trees, the school complex consists of a number of buildings varying from one to four stories, along with open areas. The schools facilities include playing pitches, a six lane running track, and a gym. There are a number of clubs in the school, from soccer and basketball to Kendo. The school is somewhat famous for its strong karate team.

It was only a little while later, but the young brown haired boy had finally reached the school.

"Karakura high School!" He read the sigh board outside the campus before he entered.

**INSIDE; KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

The brown haired boy clad in grey trousers, a white short and grey blazer, waiting outside his soon to be classroom for his home room teacher permission to get inside. It would be wrong to say that he wasn't nervous. He had managed to finish all the assignment needed and was dressed properly for his first class. As soon as he got a signal from his teacher, he took a deep breath and entered.

He opened the door and entered to find his a young woman with glasses and brown hair. He looked around the class and heard a gasp from a corner. He turned around the source of it and was astonished to find the orange haired boy from before who had his eyes wide opened. He grinned as he waited for his teacher to finish the introduction.

"Here is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, a new transfer student." Teacher cheered as she turned around him and introduced herself, "I am Misato Ochi and now you can seat with Ichigo Kurosaki!" She added pointing toward the orange haired boy.

Ben nodded as he took the seat. He noticed Ichigo ignoring him and avoiding making eye contact. He also found out the other dark skinned boy sitting before him.

Ben grinned at the form of attention he was getting from all around the class, especially from girls who were continuously looking his way.

After a while, Ben was sitting alone while others were enjoying among themselves. Suddenly someone grabbed him arm. "Hey!" He cried out but cut short as he was dragged away toward a corner by the same orange haired boy from before.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked knowingly. He had expected him to approach him for what happened earlier.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked deadly serious.

"I did introduce myself earlier, didn't I?" Ben countered acting innocent. He knows that this Ichigo boy is quite powerful to mesh with. Ichigo growled.

"He meant to say that what were you doing there?" A new soft feminine voice asked.

The Omnitrix bearer turned around to find a teenager girl of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins. She is Orihime Inoue. Behind her was the same dark skinned boy also.

"So you were also one of them?" Ben deduced, trying hard not to stare at her assets.

"Not really!" Orihime replied, "But what about you…I mean…" She trailed off, unable to say what she really meant.

"Believe me I am little complex to understand!" Ben replied sheepishly rubbing his head, "But I had seen far more things than those monsters." He added in remembering his previous counter with various warlords and aliens.

"I don't think so!" Ichigo scoffed.

"Anyway I am Yasutora Sado!" Chad introduced himself, "But my friends prefer Chad!"

"Orihime Inoue." Orihime smiled. "Nice meeting you."

"Ben!" Ben replied smiling.

After a while, Ichigo, Chad and Orihime were talking among themselves when Ben left.

"I don't know why but I do sense good energy radiating from him." Ichigo stated.

"Maybe he could be trusted!" Chad agreed and Orihime nodded.

**OUTSIDE; KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

Ben was standing outside of the school, planning where to go next. All the students were heading their respective home and he doesn't have a place to stay.

"Let's see can I find any hotel here." Ben mumbled as he slung his backpack on his shoulder. He turned around to leave when someone called, "Hey, Ben!"

The Omnitrix bearer turned around to find Ichigo running toward him.

"Ichigo?" Ben said confused seeing him.

"You are new here so I guess you don't know anyone here?" Ichigo asked panting slightly. Ben nodded.

"So it means you don't even have a place to stay?" Ichigo asked again. Ben nodded again, unsure what this conversation is going.

"Then you can stay with me!" Ichigo suggested in a friendly manner.

"But…" Ben tried to say before Ichigo added, "You are prone to be attacked again like earlier so I believe you can be safe with us."

"I can take care of myself." Ben mused to himself before he took notice of the advantage in living with him. He can learn more about him and this mysterious place and the alien activities here. He nodded with a grin before tagging along. It seems like he do have made some friends here.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter of this crossover as promised and I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took me a while but yet finally it is posted.<strong>

**Please read and leave review as it is always appreciated. Critics and constructive ideas are also welcomed.**


	2. It Was Just A Dream

**BEN 10 AND BLEACH CROSSOVER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Bleach. They belong to their respective owners. Only other characters are my own creations until I don't say so.**

**Ben X '?' pairing will take place… But who is this '?' going to be?**

**One more thing, please, don't forget to leave a review. Constructive ideas and Criticism are always appreciated. It really helps in keeping me motivated. If you found any error, let me know via review or PM so that I can edit it later. Until then Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**IT WAS JUST A DREAM **

It was night time, obvious from the fact that the sky was dark and there was a crescent moon up there above the vast desert of Hueco Mundo. There was lying a figure alone in this huge desert, sleeping. He has long, brown hair and emerald eyes. The Hollow masks were white colored that covered his one quarter of the face while diverging into two horns like near the top of his head giving him a demonic appearance. He had a Hollow hole just where his heart should have been located. He was clad in white colored cloth with hood over his head.

Suddenly he jerked his eyes open which was filled with confusion. He rocked back on his feet in a flash revealing his sword, hanging behind his back. It was a long, straight katana, curved just a little at the end. The hand guard was a thick wire outline of an hourglass. The handle is wrapped in green cloth, and the pommel is a simple golden cube.

He looked around him for a moment before realization hit him. He is dead and he was dreaming again but which part of his life. He doesn't remember living it and yet he was having this dream. He decided to move somewhere else when a voice spoke up from the behind of young hooded man which got his immediate attention; he turn his head slightly as behind him were three men. The first of the three was a young man from his looks; he had brown colored hair that was mostly slicked back except for a single strand. the second was a silver haired man seems to be in his early to mid twenties, looks like thin and tall giving him a skeletal appearance and has his eyes were closed but he had a smile that made the young hooded man feel uneasy and the third one was a African man having dark skin, dark brown braids and has pupil-less eyes that are pale lavender.

All three of them were armed with swords but that didn't seem to faze the hooded man a bit. He didn't say anything to them and only listen to what the group had to say.

"I know very well that you do not wish to be bothered, but I wish to have you joined us." Once again the hooded man didn't say anything and listen to what the leader of the group, brown haired man had to say.

"I am Sosuke Aizen and they are Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen!" Aizen introduced gesturing toward his followers. Again the hooded man remained silent.

"I am gathering a group of powerful Arrancars." He added in, "Your powers are far superior to anyone I have sensed since now and I wish to have you aid us to achieve our goal." This time the young man turned around completely as the wind blew his hood off showing his face to the three men.

"What is your Goal?" The young man asked Aizen as his voice missed emotions.

"Peace." The man's words reach to the young man's ear, momentarily surprising him.

"You wish for peace in this world of emptiness?" The young hooded man asked as Aizen smiled. "Yes."

The young man eyes narrowed, "What made you think that I will join your reason?" But Aizen didn't lose his smile despite getting negative response which made the hooded man to look directly in his eyes. He sensed something different, these people were living beings with great reiatsu emitting from them. 'Shinigami?' He wondered. 'But what they were doing in dead world?'

"Your hunger!" Aizen replied yet smiling, "Don't you want to end that hunger which causes so much violence?"

The young hooded man turns his sight elsewhere. Despite that he had lost his previous life and had faded away from the living world, he still believes that he had got a heart where his hole is now. The only difference is that no one can see it nor he himself could feel it.

"You are a very interesting man what is your name?" Aizen asked the young man, seeing him silent. The young man removed his hood from over his head revealing his face, "In the living world, I used to be known as the most powerful teen superhero, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

Aizen smiled at Ben as he could sense that the young man had a great power deep within him but he didn't look like the type who thrills for the fight. Yet he was little surprised to hear that young man call himself a Superhero.

"Benjamin, I would really wish you to join us for our greater cause to bring this dead realm to life." Aizen explained, "With the combination of the great power in your possession and leadership in mine, we can bring a hope of life in this deserted place."

Although Ben knew that he is nothing more than a mere ghost now who knows nothing more than his hunger, but this Aizen guy seem to be good guy and his cause is even better.

"I will join you but…" Ben trailed off. He didn't know that his condition would be accepted whole heartedly if they have any.

Aizen was glad that he had won the trust of Ben Tennyson but his hesitation, it got him curious. "What is it you want in return?"

"I want to enter the place known as Karakura Town." Ben replied solemnly.

Aizen was surprised hearing the condition presented before him. "What is your reason for wanting that?"

"I wanted to find out how I died?" Ben shook his head, "The only thing I remember is Karakura Town."

"Why so?" Aizen asked again not losing his smile.

"I wanted to know whether I died a hero's life or a coward's." Ben replied.

Aizen was now seeing emotions in front of him than the emptiness he should be seeing. He never thought that an Arrancar would desire something like that. It did not matter at the moment. What truly matter was the fact that Ben's trust was gained. And Aizen had one more Arrancar or to be more precise, possibly the most powerful Arrancar on his side for his plans in the future that he had in mind.

"Shall we be on our way, Benjamin?" Aizen smiled at which Ben nodded.

"Very well!" Aizen said.

They turned around to leave when Ben asked something.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ben asked the brown haired man.

"Yes!" Aizen replied calmly. He didn't have anything to worry about so he gave the positive response.

"Why you wanted to bring peace in this dead world?" Ben asked, "Why would anyone ever agree to do that?"

"That is very simple." Aizen replied smiling, "I do want to!"

Ben smiled hearing that. He had already spent few months here and had known much more about this dead realm than he should be. He knows that Hollows here kill and feed on each other only to be alive and become stronger. And yet another reason they do so because of their never ending hunger which forces them doing this.

"But how you are going to accomplish that?" Ben asked again, a little curiosity in his voice.

Aizen smiled. He already believes himself as the one. "Being a God?" He replied.

Ben shook his head. Confusion clearly visible in his eyes which didn't went unnoticed by Aizen. "What is it bothering you?" He asked.

"I've met a God once before who believes that he could have brought peace in the living world. But I proved him how wrong he was." Ben replied recollecting the memories of his clash with some alien God. "I just believe I don't have to repeat it again." He added in emotionlessly.

Aizen nodded. He couldn't understand why an Arrancar still follows the same principle he used to follow during his time in living world and bothers for his previous life. This wasn't like an Arrancar; they should be devouring others, fighting with each other to strengthen themselves and yet, this specific Arrancar, his hollow hole, it seems it isn't hollow at all.

"Let's be on our way then." Aizen said, "Shall we?" Ben nodded as the group departed leaving behind the vast desert of Hueco Mundo.

**LAS NOCHES; THRONE ROOM**

**LATER ON **

In some kind of dimly lit, but extremely massive room; around a big large table in the centre, were sitting different figures, on each side of it, wearing white clothes in different nature with weapons beside each of them. At the end of the table, was sitting Aizen with Tosen and Gin standing on either side while Ben was standing on the other end with his hood on.

"He is our new recruit!" Aizen announced gesturing toward the one who was centre of attention today. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!"

All looked toward him; some with a little surprise, some emotionlessly, some interested while others with hatred but the brown haired Arrancar stood there, completely ignoring their gaze. It didn't matter to him if he is welcomed or not. The only thing because of which he is here was the promise he made to Aizen to help him in bringing peace in this devastated place.

"My dear Espada!" Aizen summoned the group, "I want all of you to introduce yourself to our new recruit." He said in a commanding tone. Just as he commanded, all the Espada readily agreed to introduce themselves from 10 to 1, presenting themselves in front of the young hooded man. This way, he also got a better look of each of them.

The first one was a massive, muscular man with some sort of jawbone attached to his lower one was called Yammy. He came forward introducing himself as, "Yammy Llargo, the Espada number ten."

Ben glanced up at him. He has tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He also has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows and red markings under his eyes as well.

The hooded young man simply nodded in response.

The next Espada was tall and had a white mask with eight holes over his face. His uniform was more of a dress garb and his jacket was rather frilly.

"Greetings, Benjamin Tennyson," He said in a guttural voice. "We are Espada number nine. Call us Aaroniero Arruruerie."

'What did he mean by 'we'? Ben thought glancing up. 'Did he have split personalities?' He again nodded in response.

The next Espada wore a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. He has shoulder length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead and two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes with glasses on.

"I'm the Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz." He introduced himself with a smile on his face, "It will be nice working with you." His smile widened causing a mild scowl appears on Ben's face.

The next one was big and muscular, but not even close to Yammy; having dark-skinned with noticeably large lips. The way he wore was a long mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area like a martial arts robes. The man had a necklace made of what looked like claws or fangs, and he had a Mohawk made out of bones on his bald head. He had yellowish eyes and black markings on his face.

"I am the Septima Espada, name Zommari Rureaux," He stated in a calm voice.

Ben again nodded his head in response, as Zommari returned back to his seat. His attention was drawn to the next one. He had wild blue hair and teeth that were like fangs. He had something that looked like the fragment of some kind of jawbone on the right side of his face. His attitude clearly reveals his arrogance. He was a tall, muscular man and with light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. He wears a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black; wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," The blue haired Arrancar said. "The Sexta Espada!"

The hooded young man looked around, who's next? He found a very tall man with a thin and lanky body. His face was set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eye patch with one exposed dark gray eye. His clothing consists of a jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. He was carrying a massive scythe along with him.

"Nnoitra Gilga," He said with a sneer, "The Quinto Espada."

The way Nnoitra introduced himself made a frown appeared on the young hooded man face. "Quinto?" He repeated as if he was mocking.

This really angered Nnoitra. No one talk back to him and get away with it? Not happened before nor it ever was going to happen again. He instantly let out a battle cry and swings his scythe aiming the hooded young man. But it never happened as the hooded young man was instantly vanished in thin air before reappearing behind the Quinto Espada with his katana pointing at his neck. It was so quick that no one even got time to understand what happened exactly. Even few of the Espada who was thinking it a waste of time also had their eyes widened in shock at the mere display.

"Enough!" Aizen commanded smiling, "I don't want you to violate my orders ever again." He added in gesturing Nnoitra who snarled angrily before returning back to his seat but not before he sneered, "It isn't over yet."

Ben simply gazed at him before sheathing his katana back. He turned around to continue the introduction. The next one was like a living person crafted out of chalk He was a slender, yet fairly muscular, of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. He wears typical clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer," He said in a pure emotionless voice that would far rival his. "I am the Cuatro Espada." Ben nodded as he glanced at him. It was hard to estimate what he thinks of him by his neutral expression.

The next one was a female Arrancar. She had dark, exotic skin with messy short blonde hair with three braided locks, and green eyes with blonde eyelashes. Her shirt covered the upper half of her body and even her mouth, but it didn't completely cover her chest. Her Jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. The lower part of her chest was more than half exposed. She also had a large sword hanging at the back of her.

"Tier Harribel," The woman said in a calm voice. "The Tres Espada!"

Ben nodded as Tier returned back to her seat but he noticed someone scowl from the corner of his eyes.

The second to last person was the old man with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, and when standing, he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He wears a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem and with something that looked like a star-like crown on his head.

"Baraggan Louisenbairn," The old man said gruffly and uncaringly. "Segunda Espada." He finished shooting one last look of contempt at the hooded young man before sitting down.

Ben didn't let his gruffness get better of him and turned around to the final Espada who had shoulder length brown hair and a faded goatee. He also had a look between boredom and sleepiness on his face. He had blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. His clothing was also quite typical: he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves.

"Coyote Starrk," He said drowsily. "The Primera Espada! Sorry about this, but I'm exhausted right now." He added in.

Ben didn't know how to respond to that. He is supposed to be strongest here and yet, his action proves otherwise. However he still nodded in response before glancing up at Aizen who was just merely smiling.

"What's an Espada?" Ben asked simply, surprising everyone. He never heard anything about Espada.

"This is totally a waste of time." Baraggan growled.

"Espada are the most powerful army in Aizen-Sama's command. The Espada are composed of Ten Arrancar with exemplary strength. Members of the Espada are given a number One to Ten. Each Espada has a tattoo with their number somewhere on them to show their rank. Lower the number, powerful the Arrancar is." Tosen explained.

"So what you want from me now?" Ben asked again addressing to Aizen.

Aizen smiled. "First I want to see your strength." He said, "Only if you don't have any problem with it." Everyone was caught off guard at this but it wasn't anything new to them. Fight and brawls had been common in Las Noches.

Ben was taken by surprise. "You want me to fight one of the Espada?" He asked as if he misheard him earlier.

Aizen smiled again. "Yes! But I want you to fight with Privaron Espada!"

"Privaron Espada?" Ben asked again.

"The Privaron Espada is the former Espada who have officially lost their rank for some reason and are assigned with a three-digit number." Gin explained with that weird smile still plastered on his face.

Ben took his time thinking. If he wants others to respect him here then he had no choice but to fight and if he fought, then there is possibility that someone would get seriously hurt. Not that he don't believe Aizen to interfere if matters goes out of hand.

"I accept!" The hooded young man replied calmly as Aizen smiled widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Ben is an Arrancar and yes he was dreaming earlier. He had forgotten some memories of his past as mentioned earlier and he is going to recollect it little by little as story progress. This story begins from Arrancar Arc but the dreams will be related to the prior of this Arc.<strong>

**Please read and leave a review as it is always appreciated. The better this story turned out, the more frequent will be the update. Critics and constructive ideas are also welcomed. And don't forget to suggest some title for Ben's Arrancar form because it will be needed. Until then enjoy.**


	3. To Prove A Point

**BEN 10 AND BLEACH CROSSOVER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Bleach. They belong to their respective owners. Only other characters are my own creations until I don't say so.**

**Ben X Harribel! Possibly harem fic in future!**

**One more thing, please, don't forget to leave a review. Constructive ideas and Criticism are always appreciated. It really helps in keeping me motivated. If you found any error, let me know via review or PM so that I can edit it later. Until then Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**TO PROVE A POINT **

Ben was taken by surprise. "You want me to fight one of the Espada?" He asked as if he misheard him earlier.

Aizen smiled again. "Yes! But I want you to fight with Privaron Espada!"

"Privaron Espada?" Ben asked again.

"The Privaron Espada is the former Espada who have officially lost their rank for some reason and are assigned with a three-digit number." Gin explained with that weird smile still plastered on his face.

Ben took his time thinking. If he wants others to respect him here then he had no choice but to fight and if he fought, then there is possibility that someone would get seriously hurt. Not that he don't believe Aizen to interfere if matters goes out of hand.

"I accept!" The hooded young man replied calmly as Aizen smiled widened.

**LATER ON**

Aizen, his two followers and all the Espadas had gathered outside in some kind of room with a bunch of long towers and pillars, mostly in the middle while lighted with day light. The hooded young man frowned seeing that. There's had never been a day in Hueco Mundo; then how come this place is filled with board day light.

As if reading his thoughts, Aizen smiled, "I specifically created this place to bring light in this dark world."

Ben nodded as he looked around his environment. Currently he was surrounded with more number of Arrancars than he was previously met and all these new Arrancars were standing behind the Espadas just like Gin and Tosen standing beside Aizen. Murmurs and gossips were filled among them, especially among a group of three female Arrancars.

Ben glanced up again at Aizen and asked, "Whom I had fought to prove my worthiness?" Just as he finished, he sensed someone else entering the massive room. He turned around to find three figures approaching him.

First one was an African American man having brown eyes and a big burnt orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His outfit has been modified to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs and holding a sword looks like twin blades that were on either side of the handles. Sparks connected from the blades.

Second one was a young woman. Her appearance was similar to that of the Gothic Lolita style of Japanese fashion. She has short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes, black fingernails and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek. Her outfit consists of a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-high boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attach to garters at her thighs. She has wings on her back; however it was not visible whether or not they are a part of her outfit. In her hands was a strange weapon that looked like a giant yo-yo attached to her sword handle.

Lastly, was another man with black hair and have blue eyes. His hair resembles a pair of small horns, and he also has a van-dyke beard and mustache. His outfit was customized with fringes on forearm portion of the sleeves, a red sash tied on his waist, shoulder pads which was openings down the front revealing his black undershirt. He was holding a standard looking katana with a purple hilt; a long, downward-curved cross-guard.

They marched up right in front of Aizen and bowed before him respectively.

"Introduce to our new recruit, my dear Privaron Espadas." Aizen asked out loud gesturing toward the hooded man.

"I am Privaron Espada 107; Gantenbainne Mosqueda." The Orange haired African man said.

"I am Privaron Espada 105; Cirucci Sanderwicci." The Pink haired woman said rudely as she gazed at the hooded man.

"I am Privaron Espada 103; Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio." The Black haired man introduced himself.

"Ben Tennyson!" The hooded man simply said as he turned back toward Aizen. "How you want me to fight?" He asked again.

Aizen didn't get what did he meant? "How?" He asked a little confused.

"Do you want me to fight them together or one at a time?" Ben asked again causing the brown haired adult man to smile while gasped filled among others.

'So he can take on them all together? Impressive!' Aizen thought eyeing the hooded man closely. Before he could answer, Cirucci beat him to it. "You think you can beat us all together?" She demanded sounding very angry.

"We may be Privaron Espada but once we used to Espada as well and only a current Espada could only defeat us." Dordoni added in. He couldn't believe that some new Arrancar will readily agree to stand against three of them together. Gantenbainne remained silent as he simply gazed at the hooded man.

Many others murmurs also filled the room.

"Is he out of his mind?" A feminine voice said, probably one of the three standing behind Harribel.

"What does he think of himself?" Someone said from one standing behind Grimmjow.

"Don't underestimate them, Ben!" Tosen said as if trying to alert the hooded man.

"I am not estimating anyone…I just believe in my power." Ben replied glancing up, "I believe in my Zanpakuto!" Hearing this, many of the Espadas and other Arrancar huffed in annoyance while others stared at him in shock.

"Very well!" Aizen said smiling, "Let's the fight begin!"

Ben tilted his head slightly to glance at the three Privaron Espadas. The orange haired Arrancar pointed toward the middle of the room where most of the pillars were situated. All nodded before advancing toward the temporary battle arena.

"Is he had gone insane?" Another feminine voice asked from among the group behind Harribel. The Tres Espada looked their way, shutting them instantly. She turned back around only to meet the gaze of the hooded man before the latter one swirled around to face his opponent.

Currently Ben stood on one side while the Privaron Espadas stood on the other side as they gazed at each other.

"Don't say that we didn't warn you?" Cirucci threatened but little did it affect Ben.

They all stood motionless waiting for other to make the first move. Suddenly Dordoni rushed forward with a battle cry and his right leg drawn back. But just as he was about to kick Ben, the latter one disappeared in bright light and instantly reappearing right beside the former one, taking him by surprise. He was about to threw a punch before vanishing again in thin air confusing Dordoni further. Just as he disappeared, a right hook connected with caught off guard Dordoni, sending him hurtling down on the ground.

Dordoni returned back on his feet and found the one who attacked him. "Why did you hit me?" He demanded the orange haired Arrancar who simply stood there surprised.

"I thought it was the best time to strike him down when his attention was on you." Gantenbainne replied as he looked around for a certain hooded young man.

The Espadas and Aizen were also surprised at the masterful display of Sonido. They searched for any sign of Ben but found with negative results.

"Where did he gone?" Cirucci demanded rudely, looking for her opponent before a light behind her caught her attention. She swirled around in time only to witness a right hook colliding with her face sending her stumbling back. She glared angrily at the hooded man before bursting out, "Alright! Now you are going down." She roared out angrily before commanding, "RIP OFF; GOLONDRINA!" while swinging here whip with disc like blade looped into it.

The hooded man noticed that large wings sprout from Cirucci's back giving her now ability to fly; they each have ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask becomes a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gained a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from her back. . Large pieces of armor that resemble the disc of Golondrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. In addition, her arms become long and slender, with large claws.

Cirucci flew up a little higher in air and glanced down at her opponent. But noticed his attention was diverted to something else or someone else. She swirled around to find the other two Privaron Espada standing in their released form.

Gantenbainne's arms had grown longer and were covered in dome-shaped, armor plating, while his punch daggers, now come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back until they terminate in the form a tail, giving him an appearance reminiscent of an armadillo. On the other hand, Dordoni has gained strange large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. Even Two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, keeping him hovering in midair. In addition, two bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones looks more like snake head, as if guarding him.

"Take a good look, Ben Tennyson." Gantenbainne stated. "This is Dragna, my released form. Now the real fight begins."

"There's no way you can defeat us now." Cirucci laughed, "Actually you didn't have any chance to begin with." She corrected herself smiling evilly.

Everyone's gaze was at Ben, waiting for him to release his Zanpakuto as well but the said Arrancar simply stared at the trio opponent blankly.

"What he is doing?" Someone asked from behind Harribel. "He thinks that he could defeat them in his sealed form?"

"I don't need my released form to defeat you." Ben replied as he strengthens his grip on his Zanpakuto.

'Amazing!' Aizen smiled, 'You certainly a powerful Arrancar to have such belief upon your abilities.'

Cirucci growled angrily as blade like feathers detached from her wings and aimed for Ben to prove how wrong he is. The latter one instantly vanished much to the annoyance of the former one. She looked around but found no trace of her opponent.

"Scared?" Cirucci taunted out loud when some movement from above caught her attention causing her look above only to find Ben descending downward with his katana drawn back. Her eyes widened in horror at the realization that he had caught her off guard.

"Not even a bit!" Ben replied as he was descending down, mentally prepared to defeat Cirucci with this blow before he sensed something coming him way. He glanced up only to find two cyclone snakes racing forward. Instantly he slashed through the snakes' dissipating it in thin air before vanishing again from sight.

Ben reappeared again down on the ground, unfazed even a bit. Instantly he heard a movement behind and swirled around to find Gantenbainne charging at him with some kind of energy blast. He shoots an orange colored dragon shaped energy beam before it was deflected back by Ben using his katana.

Gantenbainne eyes widened in shock before he used his Sonido and avoided his own attack. "You are good!" He exclaimed reappearing right beside Dordoni.

Immediately Dordoni performed a series of rapid arm movements before forming a pentagon with his index and pinkie fingers and creating a red energy blast in the middle. He aimed it at Ben before the place was engulfed in smokes.

"Did we get him?" Cirucci asked, a smile threatening to burst on her face.

When the smokes cleared, Ben could nowhere to be seen. "He is really good in using Sonido." Dordoni grunted in frustration.

"Ben is doing a remarkable job in holding his own against the Privaron Espadas." Gin chuckled.

"I cannot agree more." Aizen smiled. Many other murmurs also filled the room. Some were of praise and others simply grumbled in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Ben has reappeared again before the Privaron Espada, looking totally unharmed.

"Can't you simply fight instead of running away?" Cirucci demanded angrily.

Ben simply stared at the group for a while before he replied, "I much preferred to find weakness and exploit it instead of fighting a meaningless battle." These mere words got everyone's attention. All looked his way with wide eyes. All this time, he was only playing and searching for their weakness.

Harribel smiled at the revelation while many others simply stared at his in shock and annoyance.

"Interesting!" Dordoni commented while Gantenbainne smiled.

Cirucci growled in frustration, "This isn't going to make any difference." Although she knew perfectly that tactics in these kinds of battles had always been useful and had given the user advantages over their opponent. "But again, your observations will be useless if we defeated you first." She smiled evilly.

"Indeed!" Ben nodded in agreement. Instantly Cirucci aimed her feather-blades at the hooded young man, forcing him to use Sonido to dodge the attack. As if it wasn't enough, Dordoni launched his cyclone snakes at his opponent while Gantenbainne started shooting his energy beams. Despite of all these attacks, Ben continuously used Sonido to avoid getting hit and eventually most of the pillars and towers in the room were got damaged instead while the battle arena was covered in smokes.

"Curse you!" Cirucci roared out trying hard to land even a single hit. Her evil smile disappeared from her face.

When the smokes cleared, all the Privaron Espada's eyes went wide in horror. Ben was standing in the middle without a scratch but that wasn't the reason of horror on their faces.

Currently the hooded young man had finished slashing a green X-Shaped projectile in air before him before it launched at the trio Privaron Espada at a blinding speed. Gantenbainne managed to use Sonido and evade the attack but the other two wasn't lucky enough to do the same before they were engulfed in smokes.

Gantenbainne reappeared some distance away from the collision only to find Ben standing before him with his katana pointing at his neck as he glared at him.

The smokes behind them cleared to present both Dordoni and Cirucci, in their sealed form, on their knees panting heavily as severe bruise mark and gash could be seen on their body.

Gantenbainne also covered in smokes before returning back to his sealed form. He smiled, "That was a pretty good fight. You are truly a string fighter."

Ben nodded sheathing his sword back.

"I won't ..." Cirucci snarled while getting back on her feet.

"That's enough!" Aizen commanded interrupting the pink haired Arrancar and making her stop dead in her track.

"This was a fair battle and Ben emerged victorious." Aizen continued gesturing toward the Privaron Espada, "If I let this battle go any further then it is possible that you will get yourself killed on his hand."

Ben stiffened a little hearing Aizen. Cirucci growled angrily while the other two Privaron Espada understood what Aizen meant to say.

Aizen turned toward the hooded young man. "You had proved your value by fighting against the three Privaron Espada together and emerging victorious." He said, "And so I have decided to honor you with the title of being one of my Espada." He finished which instantly caught everyone's undivided attentions.

Ben simply heard what was being said.

"I wish you to fight Nnoitra, the Quinto Espada." Aizen smiled while Nnoitra sneered hearing his title in danger. He had already witnessed the power Ben possessed and yet he wasn't going to give up his rank without putting up a hard fight.

"You will become Quinto Espada, only if you managed to kill me." Nnoitra growled angrily while Aizen smiled.

The word 'kill' caught Ben's immediate attention. "I won't fight." He interrupted causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "I don't think killing anyone for the title of Espada is a good choice."

No one had expected this answer. Here, in Hueco Mundo, anyone will kill each other happily and mercilessly for getting the honor of being one the Espada and yet Ben was simply giving up such an opportunity.

"Are you already scared of fighting me?" Nnoitra laughed while Ben simply ignored him.

"I think you need some time to consider about this." Aizen smiled.

"I have already considered my options." Ben interjected. "There's no need to fight over a rank."

"Doing this, you are giving others the chance of calling you a coward." Tosen warned. Everyone thought that Ben would gladly accept the challenge instead of hearing other calling him a coward.

"That will not make any difference." Ben replied, "I am here to help and that's all I will do." He finished. Gantenbainne smiled hearing that while few of the Espada simply stared at the hooded young man in shock.

"Very well!" Aizen agreed before Ben interrupted, "I want to know my role in your ambition."

"Everything will be explained but first I want you to choice any one of the Espada, you would like to serve under." Aizen said with the same smile on his face, "I want you to be a Fraccion then if you don't want to be an Espada."

Ben nodded as he glanced up at the group of Espada before him. He eyed each one of them closely. Yammy didn't seem the type who would be co-operative. Aaroniero, Szayelaporro and Zommari didn't seem to be his type as well. Grimmjow and Nnoitra are out of the question; not to forget Baraggan as well. The only three remained was Starrk, Harribel and Ulquiorra.

"I would like you to spare me some time to consider this." Ben asked.

"We will talk about this tomorrow!" Aizen announced before turning around and walking away while most of the Espadas followed suit.

Ben looked at the departing figures before turning around himself and staring up at the artificially made sky. Is he capable of bringing peace in this dead realm? Will he remain stick to his word? Does he way of deciding everything through a fight is correct? Is he being only used as something to accomplish? Is everything said and done is as fake as the sky here? The new thoughts originating in his head had certainly caught his attention.

"Isn't it is beautiful?" Tosen asked coming from behind him.

"Yes!" Ben replied, "But fake!" He added in.

"At least, it provides others to feel day light which lacks in Hueco Mundo." This time Gin commented.

"Is it enough to fulfill the needs of this dead realm?" Ben asked again looking down. This conversation didn't go unheard as both Harribel and Ulquiorra heard about it.

"We Arrancar don't have anything else to do here but at least, we had something to accomplish now." Ulquiorra stated from behind the group.

"Aizen-Sama had always cared for us and had provided us everything we needed." Harribel joined in, "He had always looked after us."

"Then why did he ask me and Nnoitra to fight until one die?" Ben countered with his own question.

Both Ulquiorra and Harribel glanced at each other at such a question. "Because…" Harribel began before being interrupted by Ulquiorra, "Because he needs an army powerful enough to fend off those who are the reason for such a condition of Hueco Mundo."

"Who?" Ben asked again.

"Shinigami!" All answered in unison.

"Shi-ni-ga-mi?" Ben repeated trying hard to recollect where he had this before. He was brought out of his thoughts when Tosen said, "Come on, and let me show you your room."

The hooded man glanced his way and then toward others only to find others were gone. He nodded before Tosen started leading the way inside.

Why Shinigami does sound familiar? Who are they? How are they related to us? All these new thoughts started originating inside Ben.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Ben had taken on three Privaron Espada together and emerged victorious. I know this went a little overboard but there got a reason for that which will be revealed later in the story.<strong>

**Next chapter will bring another flashback while more question will originates that needed to be answered.**

**Please read and leave a review as it is always appreciated. The better this story turned out, the more frequent will be the update. Critics and constructive ideas are also welcomed. And don't forget to suggest some title for Ben's Arrancar form and his command to release form because it will be needed. Until then enjoy.**


End file.
